I'll also show you a sweet dream
by Internal Dialogue
Summary: Slight Cheshire ramble and all that good stuff. :3 Sliiight Cheshire/Alice.


_**Somewhat of a wierd drabble. Not sure where it came from. :3**_

_**~ Don't own Alice in Wonderland. Wish I did, that would be awesome....**_

"Yes, yes..."

The Cat murmured, turning his head this way and that. Around him lay books, the mirror reflecting his humanoid form to him as he riffled through them. He was an odd figure, tall, with short cropped purple bangs, and a grin that could stretch from ear to ear despite the obviously unreal proposition of squeezing the tip of your teeth to the ends of your earlobes. Yet, he could do it. Not that the Cat was grinning now, for indeed, he had lost something of utmost importance to him, although most others would think it a silly thing. He looked through slowly, the books turning up nothing. Not even a clue to where the item had gone. An impenetrable scowl crossed his features, rage staining his pale skin to the color of blood. He picked up a book, flinging it at the mirror. This was not a good thing, as one would come to find out, as the book went straight through the mirror. The Cat let out a cry of despair.

"That's it! That's it! It's went through the Glass again!"

The Cat snatched up his scarf, wrapping it around him as he turned and sprung face-forward into the dark murky mirror, which seemed to burst into a kailydoscope of colors as he did so. Hands turned to paws, skin turned to fur, and on the other side of the mirror stood a large, dark purple panther. The Cat grinned to himself, the tips of it touching his very pointy ears, and his slick tail wove back and around as he began walking through a thick set of snow. The place itself could be called a wasteland, but others had many a different names for it. Babylon, Wasteland, Wonderland... Although the latter seemed the most popular of these phrases, used by silly little flowers and giggling little girls when they dreamt.

The Cat picked his paws high, leaving no footprints in the snow. He could smell outward, and was walking in a lazy pace toward the true Entrance, enjoying the soft snow that was coating his purple fur. He would need a bath later, he assumed, but right now it was a pleasent experience, as his fur turned slick with the cold and wet, as the snow melted the second it touched his warm body. Two pillars arose ahead, out of the blistering snow, both inscribed with the same line. One the Cat had come to memorize quite well, although many could still puzzle over what it meant.

"_I'll also show you a sweet dream,_

_Next night."_

The Cat had long often pondered these words. It was a thing of dilly-dally, of course, a thing to pass the endless time his hands...or moreso, paws were occupied with. He long ago thought it was the beggining of a poem, and he had been right, as he was on so many other guessing occasions. The blistering snow had snuffed out the rest, and now all that remained was the blissful promise of a sweet dream, but always just a night away. The Cat gave a lonesome sigh as he stepped through the pillars. Long ago, he would have wished for a sweet dream, but he now found it better to dream of sweet nothingness than to dream of sweet nothings.

He turned his head this way, and that, as he stepped into a very different landscape. It was a small study, of a small house, of a very familiar White Rabbit. The poor bloke was asleep, in a nightgown, and the Cat was glad to see the house had been repaired after the incident not even two months prior. Who should think that girl would be so troublesome! He knew though, in his mind, she would be beautiful when she was older. Filled out with a plentiful chest, and in his mind he could imagine her in a corset, a long showy dress. The kind those wierd folk loved, like the Hatter's clothes. The Cat grinned to himself as he stalked past the Rabbit, knowing his item would not be here. He stepped out into a snow covered Wonderland. In the Spring, when the girl had arrived, it had been so much more cheerful, but the Cat was sure she would find this much more pleasent than Spring. Many of those she had met on her way were now sleeping peacefully.

The Cat found himself strolling past the Hatter and the March Hare's ever-lasting tea party. A soft laugh rose to his feline lips, but as the two turned to see who had joined their odd procession, there was no one to be found. Grinning like a madman, the Cat drifted away from the little party, and set to rest on an icey shore. On this particular shore was two more pillars, leading upward into the Queen's garden. The Cat paused to survey the text carved into them by shaking hands, and enjoyed reading the words for a moment.

"_Lay your head down,_

_And grin."_

The Cat walked ahead, upward, past the painted roses, and the sculptured scenary, with the macabre little cards running their mad little heads off. He sat himself on a balcony, looking down. In the courtyard was a young woman, with long blond hair, and a powder crimson dress. The Cat opened his jaws, and grinned. Two months may have been little in the Wonderland's time, but it seemed many had past before he now saw the woman who stood before him. He leapt down with ease, his large body crashing ontop of her as she let out a hollow shriek. The large panther lowered his head, and slowly changed ontop of her.

"Hello darling."

In the girl's hands held a jeweled collar. The Cat frowned, softly, more to himself, but it was a drastic change. She stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes. He reached down, snatching the little collar and snapping it around his neck. She gave him a startled little look, and the Cat looked back at her with a placated gaze. A grin had returned to his lips, and the girl seemed to be caught off-gaurd. Then, just as easily as it had all happened, the Cat picked himself up, and faded into the scenary as though he was a ghost. A familiar study came back to his mind, and senses, and he reached down to open a book.

_Alice in Wonderland..._

He smirked softly to himself.

"We're all mad here..."


End file.
